worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
GI Joe Mobat
Background Realizing the need for armour, GI Joe put in a request for a Main Battle Tank in order to combat the armour of their primary opponent Cobra. The MOBAT was what they received. While not as fast as Cobra's primary armoured vehicle, the HISS, the MOBAT is quite capable of taking out multiple targets at range with it's main gun where speed isn't as much of a factor. It is also small enough that it can be transported easily around the world via air transports. Secondary weaponry is a heavy machine gun allowing it to fend of Anti-Tank equipped infantry if necessary. Rumour is that a modified version of this exceptional tank may be made available to some allied nations of the U.S. Model Type - MOBAT Class - Main Battle Tank Crew - 4 SDC By Location Main Body 1750 Turret 1100 Cupola 650 Main Cannon 700 Machine Gun 100 Treads (2) 900 ea Tread Wheels(14) 150 ea AR - 18 (Vehicle AR) Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including 20mm. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective Speed Ground - 70 kph open road, 54 kph cross country Range - 545 km Statistics Height - 2.2 m Length - 5.0 m Width - 2.5m Weight - 59 tons Cargo - minimal survival gear Power System - Diesel Turbine Engine Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - 130mm Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-armour Range - 5 km direct fire, 8 m indirect fire Damage - 4d4x100sdc HEAT rounds Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee maximum Payload - 80 Bonuses - +1 Weapon Type - .50 caliber machine gun Primary Purpose - Light anti-vehicle/anti-infantry Range - 1500m Damage - 3d6x10+30 sdc per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 150 bursts Bonuses - 0 Combat Bonuses/Penalties Use Vehicle Combat Training Systems of Note Advanced optics (nightvision, thermal, telescopic. Range 1000 feet) Satellite Uplink Communications Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 72 and track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 40 miles (64km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km). Can target up to 6 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 500 miless (800km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listenign systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. References Used GI Joe Comics (Various) GI Joe Order of Battle GI Joe Battle Files GI Toy Blue Prints